1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a board used for ironing clothing or other cloth-like material supported in a structure also used as a piece of household furniture. Internal to said support structure is an electrical switching mechanism which activates the iron and the light upon opening the doors of the furniture for movement of the ironing board from a storage position to an operating position, said light being focused upon the subject material to be ironed when said board is in said operating position. This operation is completely accomplished by a one-handed method.
2. Reference to Related Patents
Incorporating a board for ironing clothing and other like material into a piece of furniture is a relatively old operation. An example of a more developed method is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,648 to E. H. Battelle issued Aug. 6, 1940. However, as will be illustrated in the description of the preferred embodiment, the combination of the present invention is not disclosed in the '648 patent.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,425, to F. B. Gargaglione issued Sept. 26, 1950 is of interest in that it speaks of an ironing board which may form a part of and be completely folded and stored within a cabinet or table or other article of furniture, but does not disclose the combination of the present invention.
Futhermore, U.S. Pat. No. 2,649,137 to J. F. Roberts issued Aug. 18, 1953 discloses a combination of ironing board and bench which also teaches the dual feature of an ironing board in combination with other furniture structure; however, it does not disclose the combination of the present invention.
Of general background interest to the present invention are the following: U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,589 teaches the combination of a washing machine with an ironing board. U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,309 teaches a combination of an ironing board with a laundry and surface wagon. U.S. Pat. No. 2,499,455 teaches a combination of a laundry cabinet and an ironing board. U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,786 teaches a combination of a fold-out table with a cabinet.
As will be seen in the description of the preferred embodiment, the present invention not only provides a structure for storing and supporting an ironing board but provides in combination a switching mechanism which allows for automatically turning on a light and the iron in a one-handed operation not disclosed in previously noted patents.
3. General Description of the Invention
The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a base to which a board for ironing clothing and other material is attached, an iron and a light focused on the board in its operating position. Additionally, an integral electrical circuitry is provided that will activate the iron and the light when the board is moved from its storage position to its operating position.
Said base for example may be either a buffet or other dining room furniture, a kitchen hutch, a living room or bedroom bookcase, or a bedroom dresser. The board for ironing clothing or other materials is to be located approximately 34 to 36 inches above the floor. The width and length of the board is to be determined by the type of clothing and/or other material to be ironed. However, in all cases, the board is to be rigid so as to provide a stable base on which to iron the clothing and/or material. The board is to be pivotably attached to the base so that it may be swung out into the operating position easily while still maintaining a sturdy base upon which to iron. Padding over the top and edges of the board is provided. A fluorescent light across the end of the board directly above the pivot point and focused in the direction of the board is provided to supply the right light angle to provide detection of wrinkles in the material to be ironed. Towards the rear end of the board and toward the pivot point, a recessed area is provided and coated with a thin sheet of metal so as to provide a resting place for a hot iron.
Electrical circuitry is supplied to the pivotable turret connecting the board to the base such that when the board is moved from its storage position to its operating position, the electrical circuit activates the light and the iron.
The primary object of the invention is to combine an ironing board with a piece of furniture wherein the ironing board can be moved into operating position one-handedly without the waste of time to connect and direct a light beam at the area to be worked on.
Another object of the invention is to provide a storage place for the ironing board while not in use while still maintaining usefulness of the area in which the ironing board is stored. These and other incidental objects will be apparent in the drawings, specification and claims.
Therefore, a further object of the present invention is to provide a simple, one-handed method for initiating the operation of an ironing board without the waste of time and/or energy.